


Day 11: Dom/Sub

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [11]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom John, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, McLennon, Name-Calling, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul tries to be a good pet for John.





	Day 11: Dom/Sub

Paul waited patiently for John to come home. They had run out of lube and John had ordered Paul to stay waiting for him as he had hooked his leach to the stairs. But that patience was getting tougher and tougher to bring up, seeing how hard he was. Paul couldn’t help it, and though he didn’t know why, he loved these little games he played with John when they had the opportunity and the time. Paul loved being dominated and taken and used for someone else’s pleasure. It aroused him and he needed it. Perhaps because he was always such a control freak, he just needed to have someone take that control away from him every so often. But that was just a thought. Of course, John got off on these little mind games and perverted, illegal stuff they were doing, and dominating was mentally easier than being dominated. It worked out and that was all that was important. Well that and that John would return as soon as possible. Paul a good little submissive pet, but even the most domesticated pets could go a little naughty ever so often. And Paul had been about to when the front door swung open and the cold chilly air of the night caressed Paul’s naked body.

"Hello, my pet. Have you been good while I was away?" John asked as he stepped inside, closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Yes, sir. Very good, sir," Paul answered with a big happy grin on his face. John hummed approvingly as he stepped over to the younger man who was kneeling on the ground. He ruffled his hair affectionately before running a finger down the man’s cheek and lifting his cheek, letting their eyes meet. He smiled down at the younger man sweetly and winked at him.

"Good. Because I’ve got you something you’ll like," John told him as he removed is fingers and took off his coat and shoes before kneeling down in front of Paul.

"Aren’t you curious what it is, my pet?" John asked him.

"Yes, sir. Very much so," Paul answered immediately. John chuckled and let his right hand run over Paul’s chest, his shoulders and finally down the man’s back before cupping the man’s arse cheeks and giving it a good squeeze. Paul’s eyes fell shut and a moan left his mouth at the feeling. But that wasn’t all John was planning on doing. His hand moved even further down and between Paul’s arse cheeks until he reached the little black plug he had shoved up Paul’s arse before he had left to keep him open and ready for him. He kissed Paul’s cheek as he gave the plug a little slap, making it move inside of Paul and making the man yelp with torturous pleasure.

"Very good, Paul. Still there. All deeply inside of you. Feels good, doesn’t it. Now, seeing you’ve been really good, I think I can give you your present now," John spoke slowly and his voice sounded patronizing and Paul’s cock twitched at that. He looked up at John and waited for his little present. He wondered what John had got him.

"Since I was buying lube anyways, I couldn’t leave this on the shelves. It reminded me of you in so many ways," John told him. Paul waited and waited and did not say anything, knowing that he wasn’t supposed to talk when he wasn’t asked anything. And he really wanted this present. John reached behind him and got a plastic back which Paul hadn’t really paid much attention to before. What John got out of it, made Paul gasp and blush.

"Do you like it, my sweet thing?" John asked as he let the objects roll between his fingers playfully. Paul nodded and swallowed deeply.

"Yes, sir. I’d like to try it out, if you would allow that," Paul told him and John nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I thought you might. Now… open up for me, Paulie," he told him and Paul did as he was asked, opening wide and slowly and carefully John pushed the little ring inside of Paul’s mouth, between the man’s lips before tightening the strap behind Paul’s head so it would stay in place. Paul groaned around the metal ring as he tried to adjust himself to the awkward shape. He had had gags before, but never something like this. He loved it, though. And he knew he would so even more when John rose to his feet and started undoing his pants.

"Do you have any idea why it’s a ring and not a ball, Pet?" he asked him. Paul shook his head, since he couldn’t say anything.

"So that I can still fuck that pretty little mouth of yours," Paul moaned around the gag at that and sat up a little as he stared at John’s cock that was now pointing straight at him. He knew he was drooling, but he didn’t care. It not make him look any more desperate than he already was. John stroked his cheek before lifting his chin and slowly pushing his cock through the circle and into Paul’s hot mouth.

"Fuckk… yes…"

Paul tried to suck John as best as he could, but soon found out that he couldn’t do much more than let John fuck his mouth as he tried to swallow him down. And even that was difficult. But Paul did the best he could and he managed. He hummed around John’s cock and tried to sweep his tongue over the tip when he moved out of his mouth, but mostly  he just took what John gave him.

"Hmm… You like that, don’t you? You’re such a good little cock-sucker. If I wasn’t that easily jealous I’d invite everyone I knew to get you to suck their cock and show off. But I won’t. Because you’re mine. And mine alone. And no one is ever to find out about this. Shit… you’re so good. Just like that. Take it. Yess…" he moaned as he ran his fingers through Paul’s hair before tugging at that collar around Paul’s neck.

"You’re my little Pet, aren’t you, Paul? All mine," John continued before pulling away and reaching into the bag once more.

"I’m gonna fuck you right here, Pet. Right on these steps. Because I want you so badly right now, I don’t want to go all the way upstairs to the bedroom. And this will do just as fine. On your hands and knees," he told him and Paul did as he was told, trying to get as comfortable as possible. John watched him and licked his lips before taking out a smallish dildo and the new bottle of lube. Paul’s eyes widened adorably at the sight.

"Relax, sweety," John told him as he stroked his cheek again, "I’m gonna fuck you. Don’t worry. Just… I want to see you suck a cock while I fuck you. And since I won’t share you. This shall have to do," he said as he dangled the toy in front of Paul’s face. Paul took a deep breath (for as far as he could with the gag on) and nodded once quickly, letting John know he was ready before he closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide and finally felt the rubber dildo slide into his mouth and down his throat. There was nothing he could do to stop him. But Paul had to admit, there was something appealing to sucking a fake cock while John would fuck.

"Gorgeous…" John commented as he took his hands back and stroked Paul’s hair again, "So fucking gorgeous. I love you, my love. And you look so sexy and arousing as you suck that fake dick. Are you imagining it’s mine? I bet you are. You filthy cock-loving slut," John cursed and Paul moaned around the plastic.

He loved it when John called him names. John coughed once before standing up again and moving behind the younger man. He lifted up the younger man’s arse and let his hands run up and down the plug, making it move inside of Paul and opening him up just a tad bit more.

"So gorgeous," John repeated as he slowly retreated the plug and let it pop out with a slightly hollow pop. He threw it aside and caressed Paul’s arse a few seconds longer before leaning over and kissing the man’s shoulder blades as he opened the bottle of lube and applied some on his cock.

Paul hissed at the coldness as John pressed his cock against Paul’s hole. The younger man shuddered and pushed his hips up more, giving John better access. John cursed as he slowly let himself enter Paul.

"Shite… you’re so unbelievable tight. I… oh god… I’m going to fuck you, Paul," John told him and Paul nodded quickly with a moan around the fake dick which was rather difficult to keep between his lips and in his mouth. Especially now Paul’s jaw started to irritate.

He sucked the dildo into his mouth a little deeper and John pushed himself into him completely at the sight, making Paul cry out around the fake cock.

"Yes… oh my… You’re still so good, Paul. So good, like this," John told him as he began to fuck Paul slowly, letting his cock drag nearly all the way out before pushing in again brutally. John gasped. Paul gasped and soon Paul’s fingers were grabbing the floor painfully hard as he moved with the rhythm of John’s thrusts.

"Yes… just like that. Fuck yourself on that hard cock of mine, my pet. You’re so hard because of me, aren’t you? Do you want to come, Paul? Do you want to? I bet you do. I bet you want to dirty yourself all over my hand as I wank you, you dirty pervert," John told him and Paul didn’t know if he should laugh or moan wantonly at this. He wanted to come. Badly so, but he knew John was joking.

"Please…" he croaked out around the dildo, nearly dropping it and John grinned at that before sucking the dildo back in and waiting for what John had to say to him.

"Wow… don’t do that again…  Or else I’ll come before you and then I need to finish you with my own bad humour," John told him as he stroked the younger man’s cheek again and leaned over to start to kiss and nibble the back of Paul’s neck, making the younger man extremely aroused. He groaned around the toy in his mouth.

"That’s it. Moan for me, my pet. Let me know how much you need me. How much you want me. Can you feel it. The pleasure building up within you. That’s all because of me, my love. I am the only one who can make you feel this was. You’re mine and I’m your master, aren’t I? Tell me I am, Paulie," John practically ordered him and Paul replied almost right way.

"Yes… Fuck yes, master… I’m yours all yours, my master," Paul told him as he began to move his hips with John’s wantonly, needing to feel John all the way inside of him the best as I could.

"Are you gonna come for me, my pet? All for me and me alone. With your  arse clenching around me dick. You’d like that. And then I’d come too. Deep inside of you, filling you all up with my delicious spunk. Do you want it, Paul? You want me cum inside of you until it would drip down those pale thighs," Paul nodded quickly and moaned loudly as she older man continued to fuck him hard and rough, making Paul cry out with tears in his eyes.

"You’re mine, Paul. All mine. And I’m gonna make you come. Come for me, my love. Come for me and I’ll let you have my cum," he told him. Paul hummed and tried to think as John continued his assault. Then finally Paul’s head snapped back, making the leash tighten around his neck and he came hard. His arse muscles clenched around John’s and soon the grip of Paul’s hair tightened painfully before finally taking John with him, making the men gasp and really happy about what had just happened.

"Shit… " the older man cursed and Paul nodded before letting himself fall head down onto the floor and letting John clean him up and take off the gag and throw it with the plug and the plastic bag.

"Sir…" Paul started, "Thank you for that, sir."

"You’re welcome, my pet. Now. Let’s go upstairs and to bed. We’ll clean this up tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Anything for you, sir. Anything."


End file.
